Kai's Soft Side
by PumaGrrl301
Summary: Nya has a flashback of her mother's death in her dream. Kai goes to comfort her. Sucky summary, be expecting that a lot from me. This is a one-shot, so R&R, and enjoy!


**Okay, people, while you're waiting for the first chapter of that JayxNya story I told you about, here's a one-shot on Kai and Nya's mother's death :'( It's kinda sad, but at the end, I put some humor so you won't leave the story depressed. Enjoy!**

** (Note: In the flashback, Kai is about 12 and Nya's about 10)**

** (Another Note: Rating this K+ because I'm paranoid. I don't know if it's overrated and counts as that or not, but just in case...)**

* * *

It was midnight on the Destiny's Bounty. Everyone was sleeping peacefully…except for one certain Samurai.

Nya had been having flashbacks of her mother's death for the past week now. They usually appeared during the day. She would stop whatever she was doing and get wide eyes for a moment. Someone would have to shake her in order for her to snap out of it.

She hadn't told anyone what the flashback was about, not even Kai. Tonight was the time the flashback came….in her dream.

_~Nya's Nightmare~_

_The newly-built building Kai and Nya's family were in had caught fire, and their mother was still inside. She had stayed behind to make sure children and elders had gone to safety, being the kind, caring person that she was. Nya stood there, waiting to see her mother's figure appear from all the smoke and flames. The top part of the four story building was falling apart by this time. Everyone stood, watching._

_Nya clung to her brother. "Where's Mom?" she asked. Kai looked over at the fire, trying to see if their mother was coming out of the fire._

_He smiled and pointed to the now half destroyed building. Their mom ran, waving at her daughter, husband, and son. They waved back, gesturing for her to hurry._

_Just when she was about to get out of the building, a beam from the ceiling fell on her. Their mother cried shouts of pain and agony. Nya screamed, and started running towards the fire."Mother! Mother!"She yelled repeatedly. She was held back by her father, who, with tears in his eyes, shook his head. Nya watched and listened helplessly, crying tears of sadness and anger. "Mom, come back, please…"she sobbed._

_Her Mother, the one that loved her, took care of her, and comforted her, was gone. She wasn't coming back to them. And she couldn't do anything to stop what happened from happening._

_~End of Nightmare~_

Nya tossed and turned, talking in her sleep.

"Mother…Mother, come back. Please… Mom…" she said.

* * *

*In the other room*

Kai woke up to the sound of a muffled voice saying the same thing over and over. He sat up in bed, and looked at the clock. 12:30 A.M. 'Who could be talking at this hour?' he thought, very annoyed at this.

He got out of bed, quietly so not to wake the others, and walked down the hallway. He stopped when the noises got louder…in Nya's room. Kai opened the door silently, and laid eyes on his sister.

His eyes softened, as Nya murmured her cries of when their mother died, tossing and turning, and wearing a pained, saddened expression on her face. Kai went over to his sister and gently shook her awake.

"Nya…Nya, you okay?" he whispered. She bolted up in her bed, taking fast breaths of air. She looked at Kai with wide eyes.

"S-sorry, Kai, I-I didn't mean to wake you," Nya stuttered. Kai carefully put a hand on her shoulder.

"So this is why you've been acting a little strange this past week? Because you've been having flashbacks of when Mom died?" he asked gently. Nya slightly nodded.

"I know, it happened a several years ago, but it's hard to put that aside… now all I have left of her is this." She showed her brother the bracelet she wore everyday **(y'know which one I mean) **Kai nodded. Nya continued.

"When you're watching the one who always would be there for you…the one who loved you no matter what, die in front of your eyes, and you couldn't do anything about it, it's just hard…hard to forget him or her, or the way they passed… I know I'm older now, and shouldn't cry about it, but…" Her voice trailed off.

She tried to blink the tears burning in her eyes. Kai noticed this and sighed, remembering what she said about their mom. He was the only one left for her, the only family member she could go to for help and comfort.

"It's okay to cry, Nya… I still miss her just as much as you do. It's alright to let go, especially after holding your tears for six years," he told her.

Nya looked up at Kai. A tear trickled down her cheek. She looked down, shaking her head, attempting to hide her tears from her older sibling. But Kai knew. He moved closer and hugged her. She returned the hug, clutching to her brother as she had six years ago when the tragedy happened.

After all this time, she let her new tears loose. Nya sobbed, her cries muffled as she cried into Kai's shoulder.

Kai, who rarely cried, kept his own tears back. He, too, hated the fact that their mom was gone. He didn't dare cry, not now, not when Nya was venting out her own sorrow.

He choked back the lump in his throat. He gently rubbed Nya's back to comfort her. She still clung to him, not wanting to let go.

"Nya, just remember that I'm here to talk whenever you need me. It'll be okay. You made it through six years, try to stay strong and last some more."

Her sobs and sniffles slowly died down. Although Kai was a hothead most of the time, he did have his soft side. Whenever it came to his sister or his ninja brothers, his attitude changed for a time.

He held his sister out at arm's length. She wiped her tears away and gave Kai a small smile.

"I'm okay now, Kai," she said softly, "You just go to bed. Sorry for waking you up… I didn't know I was talking in my sleep…" Kai laughed.

"It's alright….you sure you'll be okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. She nodded, and he got up.

"Wait, Kai," Nya said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for me when I need you. You're the best brother ever….although, you do get an attitude about everything, and you complain over the smallest things, and you're kinda egotistical…" she teased. Kai laughed and playfully punched her in the arm jokingly.

"Way to ruin a moment, Sis!" he said.

"What, it's true! And that wasn't even half of your flaws!" Kai chuckled and walked towards the door.

"Good Night, Sis," he said, and walked back to the room he shared with the others.

Before he turned in for the rest of the night, he looked at the ceiling in questioning thought.

"Am I _really _all those things she said about me?"

* * *

**Okay, I don't know about you, but that was terrible writing! R&R, hope you liked it! Keep watch for my JayxNya story, "Is this Really Good-Bye?" See ya!**

**~PumaGrrl301**


End file.
